


Memory

by Alphametics



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst??, M/M, SDR2 Spoilers, Shorty thing, This was supposed to be cute I don't know what happened I'm so sorry, You can also see this as Sonia/Gundam too you know whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphametics/pseuds/Alphametics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Two hands with fingers once entwined.  
Two bodies once settled together, every curve and angle seeming to fit perfectly together between them, the way a puzzle fits so snugly together.  
A perfect unison in silence that words could not hope to achieve.

His body emanated with a gentle warmth that soothed you amidst all of the tragedy and terror that you both had been swallowed into. 

You both sat together that way for so many hours, wrapped in the cool calmness of the quiet evening and the soft fabric of his scarf.  
You can recall thumbing at its embroidery mindlessly when sleep avoided you.  
You could almost feel its pattern still beneath your fingertips.

Two hands.  
Two bodies.  
Two hearts, sharing their warmth, their tender embrace.

But you knew, this too, shall pass.

And pass it did.

It passed too quickly, with too little to savor.

 

You recall the feeling of his hand wrapped in your own, the feel of his skin, with every line and callus.  
His arm around shoulders, holding you nearer.  
The sound of his heart, beating slow against the inside of his chest, a melodic rhythm you found yourself lulled to sleep by often.  
You remember feeling peace, for what felt like the first time.

But it could never last.

 

They say everything happens for a reason.  
But in times of tragedy, what is really reason?

Maybe if you listened hard enough, you could just recall that gentle beating, that had become so addictive, one more time...

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to cute I don't know what went wrong


End file.
